


TML-143

by crqstalite



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Threesome, Throuple, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: Lana celebrates Theron's first birthday with her and Mikorra with a gift that will last a lifetime.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan/Lana Beniko, Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Lana Beniko/Theron Shan
Kudos: 12





	TML-143

They're a special pair, Lana is smart enough to know that much. The former Hero of Tython and her SIS agent lover, it's an odder pair but still respectable within their faction. Where some would wonder how such a lowly ranked person had managed such a woman, Lana found that they deserved each other. In their genius, and at times, their obliviousness. They deserve one another, she doesn't think that in the years prior she'd ever seen Theron this happy before.

Theron's face lights up when he opens the thin box Mikorra had handed him, and Lana smiles herself. She knows what they are even before she sees their shiny gun metal glinting off the soft lights in Mikorra's quarters. They're brand new Czerka brand blaster pistols, not even on the market for the general public yet. Typically she'd be against Mikorra taking such advantage of her reputation as the Commander of the new Eternal Alliance (and she's sure Mikorra herself is as well, but one would do anything for love, as she's quickly found), but she can put that prejudice behind her for the time being. The son of the Grandmaster is happy, ecstatic with his birthday gift. He doesn't even take the pair out of the delicately wrapped box before he kisses his girlfriend gently, their grins infectious.

She can see why Master and Commander Mikorra Joss was so excited to see him again after they'd arrived from Zakuul. They love each other dearly, Jedi code be damned apparently. Lana wonders when this came to fruition, somewhere in-between Manaan and Rishi, at the very least. They may be the opposites to one another, but matching anyway somehow. Always the other's second half. She doesn't know why, and Lana is infinitely curious. What it must be like to share lives like that again after being apart for so long. The pain she'd seen Theron in for years after Mikorra had disappeared is gone, replaced with undying, unwavering admiration.

"Don't be a stranger, Lana. It's perfectly fine if you come to sit with us." Mikorra says, beckoning her over and pushing herself away from Theron on the couch to leave a space in between them. Where most would have a mask of well-hidden distaste, Theron smiles in agreement. The offer startles her from her own thoughts, as she registers that she isn't alone, "Can't celebrate all by ourselves, now can we?" She giggles, pure joy in the sound.

"It's fine, really. My gift can be given from here." Lana answers, not entirely interested in keeping them separated, or sitting in between them. Yes, they'd come to her and essentially had asked her out and she'd accepted nonetheless. Yet, it still feels odd spending this sort of time with them, and being in such close quarters with them everyday and night now. As if she were intruding instead of supposedly making their lives better. They're already happy together, why impose on it?

Theron and Mikorra share an odd look, concern in her indigo blue eyes and confusion in his hazel brown orbs. Yet again, they seem to have a whole conversation within those few seconds and Lana feels a tad left out. She pushes that down, they've been firmly together since they saw each other again a few years ago. It would come in time, she hopes. If not, then it wouldn't be a loss. 

Instead, Mikorra gets up from their side of the couch with Theron on her heels, and they sit on opposite sides of her. Her face flushes before she can even acknowledge the change in seating, the woman leaning her head against her shoulder and Theron tentatively putting an arm around her shoulder. A mischeveous glint in the Twi'lek's eyes, with her long white dress glowing in the soft light as she pulls her legs up onto the couch, her feet bare (they hadn't been when they'd began this small celebration, and a glance toward the bed let's Lana know they were shucked off ages ago), "And if I want to be next to you? Would you deny us that?"

"Then I wouldn't keep it from you." Lana answers, flickering her glance from either one of them. Mikorra smells of the sea salt of oceans far away, Theron an earthy tone she can't put a name to. It's comforting, yes, and she will admit she does like the company. Mikorra has been nothing but kind to her since she met the Twi'lek, and could find words for it if they didn't all have such strong emotional connotations to them. Theron had been with her for much longer, spending all of Rishi, Yavin, and much of the time of Zakuul's early conquest of the galaxy. Both of them, she would admit to having some sort of romantic feeling towards them at some point or another, and finding that both of them reciprocated her feelings in earnest was odd enough. If it weren't so hard to say it out loud, to be vulnerable...

It still felt like she wasn't supposed to be sharing this sort of time with them. Part of the relationship or otherwise, she feels like a bother. Still, she pulls up her own box from where it had been near their (really Mikorra and Theron's) shared bed with the Force, and Mikorra's eyes widen. This part, her gift, she hadn't shared with the Knight, for no reason other than for the surprise to be mutual. Theron sits up a tad straighter as she puts it on the floor in front of him, "Well, it's your birthday Theron. Would you like to open it?" She asks, nodding towards him.

"Sounds good to me." He responds, leaning over to pull the top off. Mikorra takes her hand, which surprises her and squeezes it lightly. After a heartbeat of consideration, Lana laces her fingers with the other woman's. She can't keep herself from growing warm at the touch, and Mikorra smiles in response.

"Oh..." Theron says, pausing, and she rivets her gaze back towards him as he pulls out the small droid from the box. It's a small, red and white Viper Probe droid astromech unit, nothing much or extremely special. Still, he looks shocked and rather pleased as he places it on the table and sitting back down next to her. A confused smile on his face, he looks back towards her, "You got me a probe droid, Lana?"

"His name is T-143. A bit of reprogramming was required with an updated AI, so his original functions aren't available, but I hope you find it to your liking. He's rather adaptable, according to his seller. Older, but still useful. I knew you needed some extra help, so here he is." Lana stops herself before she begins telling him the whole spiel that the man from the Fleet had told her when she'd purchased it from him. She allows herself a smile, pride swelling as she sees his own grin grow, "Happy Birthday, Theron."

He chuckles, a blush growing over his face as turns his head from the droid to her, "T-143? Subtle, Lana, very subtle."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lana asks, though entirely knowing what he means. Of course, he was an agent and agents tended to be much smarter than she gave them credit for, though Mikorra has been oddly silent on the entire matter, "He's a probe droid."

"And his name is T-143." Theron mutters, his smile unable to be hidden as he runs a hand through his tousled hair. Quickly able to find the the way to turn the droid on, it takes a moment for T-143 to boot up, but his eye glows a sharp blue instead of a menacing red when he does. Mikorra's hold on her hand tightens for a moment, though her expression becomes more curious and less fearful of their new friend. A deep chirp as he turns his head to Lana, a droid's hello. Theron whistles, "Where'd you get a fully-functioning model like this?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Lana answers quietly, joking with him. Addressing the droid, "Hello to you too, T-143."

Another chirp, one that's curious, as he floats closer to Theron. A gentle nudge by one of it's feelers, another hello. Theron smiles at the gesture, and it's head swivels around to do the same to Mikorra. She shrinks back, a normal reaction before she folds her supple legs underneath her, offering out a hand to the droid. He accepts, brushing her finger lightly as she smiles. Lana's programming, for him recognize both of her lovers as his Master. The Twi'lek shifts to evidently get a better look at the droid, before she asks "T-143? I mean I figure you named it after Theron, but what's so special about the designation?"

Theron purses his lips in a thin line, trying to hold back a laugh as his hazel eyes twinkle, busying himself with admiring the droid. Maybe supposing she wasn't going to get an answer from him, Mikorra looks up at Lana. Lana is growing much too hot, trying to figure how to formulate the answer without directly saying the meaning. The woman cocks her head, like that of a child as her lekku fall to side, "Is it a number special to you, Lana?"

"I-you could say that." Theron's hand brushes her opposite at that answer, and she figures she's answered correctly. Mikorra's eyes narrow in mild annoyance.

"Is this some sort of cipher you used on Rishi or something? I'm not upset, I just want to know." She asks, genuinely curious. A childish pout as she pushes out a dark red lip, "You can't leave me out on this secret."

"It's not a secret, Miko." Theron says, his tone softening as it always does with her, "What do the numbers 143 mean to you?"

"Nothing. They could be the most arbitrary numbers in the entire galaxy as far as I'm concerned." Mikorra answers, shrugging as her eyes continuing to dart in between them both and T-143, as if he's a culprit in all of this, "Those aren't the numbers for your birthday, either of you. And it's not mine."

"No, they aren't. Have you ever used codes instead of words to communicate something?" Theron asks again, another shake of her head, "Really?"

"Really. Theron, I love you but in all seriousness I would like to know what the significance is." Mikorra says. Lana stifles a small laugh herself, Theron's smile growing again, "What?"

"That's what it means babe." 

"What? Significance? Your name in numbers?" Lana really wishes that she weren't so clueless, but she can't blame her. Lana didn't know how the Jedi had raised her, but she would've figured they'd have some way or the other to communicate in between their social networks. If not with numbers, than with what. Then again, it's also Mikorra. She was a brilliant strategist, and a strong force-wielder, but she wasn't always the brightest with hints dropped. Lana may not act on them, but at least even she could figure when Theron was trying to get her alone before the three of them had begun dating, "Don't laugh at my expense, Shan..."

"It means 'I love you', one letter in 'I', four in 'love' and three in 'you'." Lana answers quietly, unable to meet her eyes. Mikorra makes a sound of understanding, a gentle 'oh' whistling through her breath as she considers the answer. If Lana's already here, she might as well say it, "I was considering naming him TM-143, but he is Theron's droid."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Lana!" Mikorra says, and Theron nods just in the corner of Lana's vision, "But why call him TM? Why not TML?" She says slyly.

"I wouldn't mind calling him that either." Theron answers reassuredly, and it takes a moment to realize what exactly Mikorra and Theron are suggesting. They wanted to give the droid's designation her name as well instead of just their own, "TML-143, how about it T?"

The droid raises a feeler to it's eye, as if considering the change himself. Lana may have given him too much personality, because he chirps out a sarcastic 'yes I very much would mind' before responding 'I don't'. Mikorra laughs, and Theron squeezes her shoulder caringly, "Sounds like TML doesn't mind," He leans it to press a kiss to her cheeks, and Mikorra looks almost shocked before doing the same on the opposite side, "Neither do I. Thanks for the gift, Lana. I love you."

"You're very welcome, Theron." Lana responds, allowing herself a gentle smile as she tries to regain her composure, "I'm glad that you do."


End file.
